


Не такой Дивергент

by Ksencha



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha





	1. Мишень

Как и говорил ранее Эрик, то на улице было очень жарко. И когда он собрал всех для того, чтобы оповестить о совершенно другой тренировки. На тот момент Фели подумывала, как же ей прогулять тренировку. Но с Кортни, как всем известно, этого не прокатит.  
И вот после того, как она выполнила свои дела в Лазарете, где она стала уже врачом, то пришла на тренировку.

Смоук успела вовремя прийти на тренировку, так как все бесстрашные стояли в строю и слушали монотонную речь Эрика, что именно он говорит. А Фел в свою очередь, как всегда витает в каких-то небесах. Время от времени выслушивает лидера фракции. Но зачем слушать, если, можно будет переспросить другого бесстрашного и пойти туда, куда велит сердце? Верно, незачем слушать эту речь, что говорит для них Эрик.  
И чтобы «слушать» и чем-то себя занять, а не летать в небесах, она решила осмотреть свою одежду. Для тренировки она заплела свои волосы в косу, чёрная облегающая её прекрасную фигуру майка открывающая вид на белоснежные плечи и тату над левой грудью. Облегающие штаны, точно такого же цвета, что и майка и удобные кеды на ногах.

Когда Эрик дал команду, что пора действовать, то она, недолго думая, подошла к мишени и положила яблоко себе на голову. Ей было всё равно, кто будет её партнёром, и кто будет стрелять прямо в яблоко на её голове.  
Но, как только она встала, то увидела парня, который стоял напротив нее, вроде его зовут Майкл. Да, точно.  
Он поднял оружие, прицеливаясь прямо в яблоко, а Фел в это время стояла смирно. Но уж точно не долго.

— Стой! — прокричала блондинка, поднимая руку вверх останавливая парня. Она взяла яблоко со своей головы в руки, поднесла к губам и укусила его. Вернула яблоко там, где оно находилось до того, как Фелисити решила попробовать его на вкус.

— Теперь стреляй, — всё ещё жуя яблоко, произнесла она. Не успела Смоук дожевать, как Майкл попал прямо в яблоко. Она подняла свои глаза вверх, пытаясь что-то разглядеть над своей головой, но ничего не увидела.

— Хватит, Фелисити. Давай. Твоя очередь стрелять в меня, — произнёс Майкл, толкая Фел в сторону, где она должна сейчас стоять. Но при этом он вложил ей в руки пистолет.

Физзи не стала долго заставлять его ждать. Она ушла туда, где изначально стоял сам Майкл.  
Девушка встаёт в стойку, поднимает пистолет и прицеливается на яблоко, которое лежало на голове у Майкла. Вроде она должна сейчас выстрелить, но не тут то было. Она подносит пистолет к своим губам и целует его.  
Смоук не обращает внимания на других, что смотрят сейчас на неё в шоке от её действия. Она даже не знает, как на неё смотрит Эрик или её подруга Фин.  
Фел обратно поднимает пистолет. Она собирается прицелиться, чтобы сделать выстрелить. Но прядь волос упала ей на лицо, что раздражало больше. Опустив оружие, Смоук убрала прядь за ухо, чтобы та не мешала ей.

Фелисити посмотрела на Майкла, который уже взглядом её умолял сделать выстрел и он уйдёт. Фел ему еле заметно кивнула. Опять поднесла оружие к губам. Все, наверное, ожидали поцелуя, но нет. Она его лизнула!  
Лизнув, она вернулась в стойку и направила свой пистолет на яблоко, что находилось на голове у парня. Прицелилась и сделала выстрел.

Блондинка не промахнулась, а попала точно в цель. Чем была безумно рада. А Майкл облегчённо вздохнул, сказав, что больше не будет иметь дело с Фелисити Смоук и то что она странная. А ей всё равно на то что он сказал.


	2. Помощь с продуктами

Сегодня у Фелисити не было работы, был её любимый и долгожданный выходной. Именно поэтому она решила посвятить этот день своей подруге Фин. Хоть обе и работают вместе, но видятся уже не так, как раньше, что часами могли сидеть и болтать о чём угодно. А не только, как дела на работе и всё такое.  
Сейчас в прохладном зале две девушки сидели на матах и болтали. Как же Фели скучала по таким дням, что можно сидеть часами и болтать. И тут зашёл Эрик.

«Опа, а чё это он такой угрюмый медведь?» — проносится в голове Фел мысль, но держит язык за зубами. А то мало ли Эрик решит что-то сделать или как-то отомстить девушке. А ей ещё жить хочется, а не умирать от рук Эрика.

Физзи, как всегда не стала слушать, что там говорил Кортни. Потому как ей было не интересно, что он там говорил.  
Как только он закончил свою ехидную речь, а точнее порцию ехидства, все присутствующие зала пошли на улицу, потому что он повёл всех именно туда.

— Мать вашу, тут невыносимо жарко, — возмущается Лина и поправляет лямки своего топа.

— Ты права, Лина. Тут ужасно невыносимо жарко, — соглашается со своей подругой Фел и убирает свои белокурые волосы в конский хвостик, закрепляя их резинкой для волос, которая находилась на её руке. Смоук планировала, что целый день будет ходить с распущенными волосами, но не тут то было. Эрик решил погонять всех.

Девушка благодарна, что была одета во всё чёрное: кеды, лосины и укороченный топ, напоминающий спортивный бюстгальтер.  
Фелисити не стала ничего говорить о том, чтобы выписывать справку своей подруге, что она что-то там себе сломала. Конечно, она могла это сделать. Но если быть честными, то ей было лень её выписывать. Именно поэтому, на уговоры и признания в любви, Фел не ведётся.

Фелисити звонко рассмеялась, когда её подруга решила «припугнуть» её, что припомнит ей это. На что блондинка звонко рассмеялась, чем привлекла к себе внимания других. Но она даже не обратила на это внимания.  
Пока её подруга несколько минут пинала балду, а кто-то и работал. Фелисити втихаря утащила за здание с начала мешок картошки и спрятала его в надёжном месте. Потом она вернулась, пока никто не видел и не замечал её пропажи с мешком. То она взяла уже второй и повторно утащила его в безопасное место.  
Пока все носят мешки с грузовика на кухню, то Фелисити таскает себе мешки для запасов. Еда всегда пригодится и везде.

Когда Фелисити протаскала и спрятала уже четыре мешка: по два картошки и свеклы в безопасное место, вернулась обратно и заметила, что Лина ничего не делает. Блондинка стала возмущённо смотреть на свою подругу до тех пор, пока она не заметила её взгляд и не скривила своё лицо.  
Физзи успела упрятать четыре мешка с продуктами у себя в тайном месте, о котором никто не знает. Ни одного мешка она не стаскала в столовую.

Всё равно привезут еды и кому-то разгружать придётся. А вот у Фел будет запас еды и можно смело по ночам кушать. Ещё бы ей выделили бы отдельную комнату, так вообще было бы круто.  
Когда всем объявили, что уже ничего таскать не надо, Фел не слышала этого, потому что утаскивала за здание уже восьмой мешок. И тут она слышит, знакомый и звонкий смех своей подруги.

— Фел, ты — дебил! — констатирует факт Лина.

— Ой, заткнись! — смеясь, проговорила блондинка, благодаря судьбу, что это была её подруга, а не кто-то другой, — Лучше помоги, — просит она свою подругу о помощи.

Одновременно девушки подняли мешок с земли и спрятали его надёжно. Девушки широко улыбнулись друг другу, отряхнули свои руки, догнали остальных и со всеми вместе пошли в столовую. Там Фелисити Смоук принялась чистить картошку.  
Пока никто не видит, сидя на стуле, Фел незаметно отрезает кусочек очищенной и сырой картошки, запихивает себе в рот и медленно, но тщательно прожёвывает всё это.  
Не, а почему они работают и ничего не получают взамен? Хоть польза от всего этого будет.

— Пс, Физзи, нахрена тебе мешок?

— Пф, чтоб был. Скучно, — пожимая плечами, произнесла Фелисити, — И не мешок, а мешки, — делает тут же поправочку Фел, дочищая картошку.

— Сколько? — спрашивает Лина у своей подруги про мешки. Ответом послужили восемь пальцев.


	3. Метание ножей

Джиния Фелисити Меган Андерсон Смоук находилась в общей комнате и беседовала со своей подругой, когда объявили, что будет проходить тренировка. И она от Тори.  
Все послушно отправились в зал. А вот там началась речь от Ву. Фел стала внимательно слушать только тогда, когда услышала, что сегодня будет метание ножей. Да девушка там чуть не начала танцевать. Ведь это её самое любимое.

Потому что её отец обучил девочку мастерству метания ножей, привил любовь к кинжалам. Но так же немного обучил рукопашному бою и разбираться в видах ножей. Как иногда говорил её отец: «Джиния, запомни, что рано или поздно это всё тебе может пригодиться. Главное знай, что это твое, и ты справишься».  
От этих воспоминаний, Физзи начала быстро моргать, потому что ей тяжело вспоминать родных. Тяжелее всего то, что она не могла дать отпор на тот момент.  
После речи Тори, Фел встала возле мишени. Раз Тори сказала, что метать они будут все виды ножей, то это было счастьем для Фел.

В возрасте 10-11 лет, она могла отличить нож от кухонного до сбалансированного.  
В природе существует 4 типа ножей. И эти ножи метаются каждый под своей техникой и дистанцией. Все зависит, какой нож и при какой дистанции будешь метать, такова и будет техника.

Вернемся к типу ножей.  
Первый тип — кухонный. На вес он очень лёгкий и поэтому метать его на дальнем расстоянии трудно.  
Фелисити случайно вспомнила своё детство в родной фракции.

Как-то давно отец взял своих детей в дружелюбие.  
На полях дружелюбия он нашел какую-то палку и среднюю размеров тыкву. С помощью топора он вбил ее в эту палку. Дал детям кухонный нож, чтобы они метали.  
По очереди каждый из них метал эти ножи. Фели больше попадала в тыкву, чем её брат.  
Ну, конечно, опыта то больше у неё, чем у младшего брата.  
Но попадала она в тыкву не сразу, то нож перелетел, то не долетал. Иногда её младший брат над ней шутил и называл криворукой. В ответ на это она показывала язык.

«Эх. как же это было давно,» — промелькнула мысль у девушки. Это воспоминание наводило и радость и тоску. Если бы вернуть время вспять, то в тот роковой вечер, она спасла бы своих родителей, пожертвовав собой. Спасла бы своего любимого младшего брата. Но что произошло, то произошло.  
После гибели её родных, девушка, которая не любила алкоголь, сильно пила из-за горя. Откуда почти 16-ти летняя девчонка доставала алкоголь лучше не спрашивайте.

Второй тип — нож с тяжелой рукояткой. Объяснять этот тип не следует, но стоит знать, что следует держать этот нож за его рукоятку. Так нож будет лететь точно в цель, куда хочет сам метатель.

Третий тип — нож с тяжелым лезвием. Вот его нужно брать за лезвие, а не за рукоятку.

Четвертый тип — сбалансированный нож. Именно его постоянно метают. И в основном метают в Бесстрашии.

Итак, тут Фелисити вспомнила все виды ножей теперь ей осталось вспомнить, как метать их на каждой из трёх дистанций.  
И тут Фел решила, что лучше метать сбалансированный нож.

Девушка встала в стойку. Левая нога впереди, левая рука вытянута вперёд. Правой рукой девушка взяла нож за его лезвие, рукоятью от себя, причем так, что тупая сторона лезвия ножа лежала в ладони, а острие указывало вниз. Большой палец Смоук положила по одну сторону лезвия, остальные (кроме мизинца) — по другую сторону. Таким образом девушка сжимает нож, не нажимая на заостренную часть. Так она обезопасивает свою руку.  
Фелисити слегка загнула запястье назад к предплечью. Это чтобы немного увеличить скорость, для поражения цели.

Фел метнула нож и попала чуть ближе к центру. Но немного скосячила. Ну с кем не бывает?  
В каждой дистанции своей техника метания ножей.  
На близкой дистанции: Загнуть запястье к предплечью, так нож будет проворачиваться в воздухе быстрее, что, с учетом небольшого расстояния до цели, просто необходимо.

На средней дистанции: Следует слегка согнуть запястье назад к предплечью. Это чтобы немного увеличить скорость, с которой нож переворачивается в воздухе, что необходимо, так как между человеком и целью не очень большое расстояние.

На длинной дистанции: Нужно не сгибать запястье. Так нож не будет вращаться слишком сильно, что необходимо, так как расстояние между вами и вашей целью достаточно велико.

Держать нож следует по другим правилам.  
Держать нож, как молоток: Это следует взять нож так, как взяли бы молоток за рукоятку. Положить рукоятку в раскрытую ладонь возле пальцев, четырьмя пальцами обхватить рукоятку ножа, большой палец положить на верхушку. Эта хватка особенно полезна, когда кто-то учится метать обоюдоострый нож.

Держать щепоткой нож с одним лезвием: Следует вытянуть ладонь перед собой, придвинуть к ней большой палец так, чтобы получилась складка между пальцем и остальной частью руки. Взять нож за лезвие, рукоятью от себя, причем так, чтобы тупая сторона лезвия лежала как раз в той самой складке, а острие указывало вниз. Большой палец положить по одну сторону лезвия, остальные (кроме мизинца) — по другую сторону. Таким образом, сжать нож, не нажимая на заостренную часть.

Последняя техника — держать щепоткой обоюдоострый нож: Следует направить рукоять от себя, и взяться за лезвие так, чтобы большим пальцем держать его за одну сторону, а всеми остальными пальцами (кроме мизинца) — за другую, тем самым сжимая его без нажима на какой-то из острых краев. Стоит учесть, что такая хватка не даст сделать мощный бросок; если кто-то учится бросать обоюдоострые ножи, то стоит попробовать лучше держать их на манер молотка.  
Вспомнив всё это, Фел потренировалась в метании ножей с каждой из всех этих техник.


	4. День рождение Лины или как его отмечают Бесстрашные

Утром произошло нечто, ведь у Мелины Фин было сегодня день рождения и ей исполнялось 18 лет. Вот и с самого раннего утра неофиты решили отметить этот праздник и напились алкоголем, который спёрли с комнаты их инструктора и лидера в одном лице Четыре.

Все новички были собраны перед сбором в общежитии, кому-то было плохо, а кому-то очень даже ничего. Но Физзи это не останавливало, ведь девушка хотела преподнести подарок своей подруге, с которой ей очень весело и хорошо. Именно такую подругу она и желала себе найти.  
Когда в общежитие вошёл сам Эрик Кортни, то наступила тишина, в которой можно было услышать, как пролетает муха. Блондинка думает, точнее гадает, знает ли уже Эрик о выходке, которая произошла сегодня утром или нет.  
Тишину нарушает звук падающего тела. Трис. Девушка потеряла сознание, скорее от алкогольного дурмана.

— Стоять! — рявкает лидер на толпу, которая ринулась к девушке.

— Значит так! Чья это выходка, я догадываюсь, именно поэтому, Фел, шуруешь не в зал на настоящую тренировку, а в столовую, мыть посуду и драить полы!

Именно в этот момент блондинка подумала про себя, что этот даун ей не нравится и готова его просто задушить собственными руками, но ничего лучше нет, чем его позлить. Пусть живёт и злиться. Даже в этом есть свои плюсы.

— Э, вообще-то, это была моя затея, — фыркает Лина и скрещивает руки на груди.  
Смоук закатила глаза, думая чтобы лучше её подруга в этот момент промолчала.

— Отлично, вдвоём валите в столовую. Дальше. За нарушение правил все, кроме Трис, прямо тут отжимаются, раз так двести, приседают, раз так сто, а потом вокруг здания сорок кругов.

Пока Эрик говорил, Лина и Фел взяли Трис и понесли её в Лазарет.  
Когда туда пришли, то их встретил симпатичный молодой бесстрашный. Именно в этот момент Смоук включила дуру и своё обаяние перед ним, чтоб он помог бедной девочки, которая потеряла сознание. В этот момент он пообещал ей, что позаботиться о её подруги.  
После обещанных слов, две подруги покинули Лазарет.

— И что это сейчас было? — интересуется Лина.

— Что именно? — не понимая, о чём спрашивает её подруга.

— То, как ты разговаривала с этим бесстрашным, — сказала Лина с ехидной улыбкой на лице.

На это высказывание Фели рассмеялась, но как только начали подходить всё ближе к столовой, то мысль о том, что сейчас нужно будет убираться там, её не покидала. Но потом идеи в её голове рождаются сами собой.

— Гандон. — Шипит Фел, толкая двери на кухню. Там практически никого нет, кроме 3 парней-поваров. — Оп, идея. — Поправляя вырез декольте, проговаривает блондинка. — Хэй, привет.

— Привет. Это вас полы мыть отправили? — интересуется один из парней-поваров.

— Абсолютно верно. Представляешь, у Лины день рождения, — чуть грустным голосом произнесла она, и подошла к одному из парней. И начала заигрывать с одним из них. Включая своё женское обаяние, обворожительность, флиртует с одним из поваров.

— Ну, мы немного и выпили, — продолжила Смоук, — А этот олень наказание выписал. А нам теперь не выпить, не пожрать.

— Вообще, даже обидно. — Поддерживает подругу Мэл. — 18 лет, такое значимое событие, а он… Не сердца, не мозга нет у человека.

— Мда…— Отвечает один из парней, почесав затылок.

— Может, вы нам поможете? Мы можем прогуляться или выпить вместе. — Смоук улыбается, присаживаясь за один из столов, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Ну, я думаю, можно. Да, ребят?

— Вообще, это плохая идея. Не к добру…

— Ой, не будь занудой! — Его прерывает Мэл, подпирая подбородок кулаком.

— Ну ладно.

Спустя час Бесстрашные были в стельку, оно то и понятно, Фин и Смоук то выливали заветные капли алкоголя им в стаканы. Когда парни свалились на стол, Физзи ткнула в одного из них пальцем, реакции не последовало.

— Тэкс, ну вот и всё. Съёбываем. И это, Феля, возьми покушать чего-нибудь. — Забрав со стола горстку конфет, Мелина поплелась е выходу

— Как всегда Смоук хватай еды, — ворчит блондинка и забирает немного с собой, что успели приготовить парни-повара, — Кстати, подруга, ты понимаешь, что мы оставили бедную фракцию без еды? — смеясь проговорила Смоук и стала покидать столовую вместе со своей подругой.


	5. Один из неофитов нарушил серьезное правило, что с ним делать?

Один из неофитов нарушил серьезное правило, что с ним делать?  
Для того чтобы решать что делать с неофитом следует разобраться, а из какой он фракции.   
Ведь в каждой фракции есть свой манифест. И при переходе в другую фракцию не каждый знает манифест той или иной фракции.   
И при нарушении одного из правил следует своё наказание. 

Например, во фракции Отречения, манифест звучит так: «Я уничтожу себя, если стану своей навязчивой идеей. Я забуду тех, кого люблю, если не буду служить им. Я буду сражаться с другими, если откажусь видеть их. Поэтому я хочу отвернуться от своего отражения, полагаясь не на себя, а на братьев и сестер, отдавая все другим, пока не исчезну сам. *   
Некоторые участники добавляют в конце "И только Бог останется" (это на усмотрение каждого, то есть необязательно)». 

Итак, стоит разобраться во всём этом. Как я считаю, что сухари слишком скучные и их жизнь сера. В качестве наказания их могут привлечь к общественным работам или закрыть в шкафу. Но это только в крайних случаях. А так там практически никого и никогда не наказывают, потому все без исключения, возможно есть и исключения, этого я точно сказать ни как не могу, не нарушают, а лишь соблюдают манифест. 

Для неофита нарушившего этот манифест на первый раз прощают, но не в дальнейшем. Ведь отречённые понимают, что при переходе из другой фракции отказаться от старых привычек сложнее, чем оставаться в прежней фракции.   
Перейдём лучше дальше. Ведь пять фракций – пять манифестов. А это значит, что и наказания разные. 

Лично я родилась во фракции Искренности, но после выбрала другую фракцию и укоротила имя. Когда-то я была Джиния Фелисити Меган Андерсон Смоук. Но когда перешла во фракцию Бесстрашия, то стала Фелисити Смоук. Именно это имя мне больше нравится.   
Так, идём дальше по другим манифестам и их наказаниям. 

Манифест дружелюбия: «Беседы Мира. 

Правильный выбор.   
Сын сказал своей матери:   
— Мать, сегодня я дрался со своим другом.   
Мать ответила ему:   
— Почему ты дрался со своим другом?   
— Потому что он потребовал кое-что от меня, а я не собирался давать ему это.   
— Почему ты не дал ему это?   
— Потому что это было мое.   
— Сын мой, теперь у тебя есть твоя вещь, но нет твоего друга. Что тебе хотелось иметь сильнее?   
— Моего друга.   
— Тогда делись свободно, полагая, что тебе так же дадут то, в чем ты нуждаешься. 

Самодостаточность.   
Дочь сказала своему отцу:   
— Отец, сегодня я дралась со своей подругой.   
Отец ответил ей:   
— Почему ты дралась со своей подругой?   
— Потому что она оскорбила меня, и я была сердита.   
— Почему ты была сердита?   
— Потому что она солгала обо мне [В некоторых версиях "Потому что мне причинили боль ее слова"].   
— Дочь моя, слова твоей подруги изменили то, кто ты есть?   
— Нет.   
— Тогда не будь сердита. Мнение других не может повредить тебе. 

Прощение.   
Муж сказал своей жене:   
— Жена, сегодня я дрался со своим врагом. Жена ответила ему:   
— Почему ты дрался со своим врагом?   
— Потому что я ненавижу его.   
— Муж мой, почему ты ненавидишь его?   
— Потому что он обидел меня.   
— Ошибки — прошлое. Не стоит его ворошить. 

Доброта.   
Жена сказала своему мужу:   
— Муж, сегодня я дралась со своим врагом.   
Муж ответил ей:   
— Почему ты дралась со своим врагом?   
— Потому что я сказала ей жестокие слова.   
— Жена моя, почему ты сказала ей жестокие слова?   
— Потому что я считала, что они были верны.   
— Тогда у тебя больше не должно быть жестоких мыслей. Жестокие мысли приводят к жестоким словам и причиняют тебе такую же боль, как и тому, на кого они нацелены.   
[Следующая часть была в изначальном Манифесте, но затем была удалена]. 

Причастность.   
Один друг сказал другому:   
— Друг, сегодня я дрался со своим врагом.   
Другой друг ответил ему:   
— Почему ты дрался со своим врагом?   
— Потому что он собирался причинить тебе боль.   
— Друг, почему ты защищал меня?   
— Потому что я люблю тебя.   
— Тогда я благодарен». 

Если честно, какой-то у них странный манифест. Вроде некоторые можно понять, но другие просто не понятны мне. Например, я понимаю манифест о правильном выборе, но чего я не могу понять, так это, то о чём говорит манифест, о доброте.   
Конечно, я не из фракции Дружелюбия и не могу их понять. Но когда что-то случается им сразу вкалывают сыворотку дружелюбия. И тогда они становятся весёлыми и умиротворёнными. 

Манифест Эрудиции: «Мы представляем следующие утверждения как правду:   
"Невежество" определено не как глупость, а как нехватка знания.   
Нехватка необходимого знания приводит к делению людей по их различиям.   
Нехватка понимания приводит к делению людей по их различиям.   
Деление людей по их различиям приводит к конфликту.   
Знание — единственное логическое решение проблемы конфликта.   
Поэтому мы предлагаем для того, чтобы устранить конфликт, устранять разъединение среди людей с различиями, которое возникает по незнанию, знанием». 

Скажу прямо, я не знаю и не могу представить, как эрудиты наказывают неофитов, но уверена, что они их держат в своей тюрьме, а потом что-нибудь и делают. Надеюсь, что не очень страшное, что может произойти. 

Манифест Бесстрашия: «Мы верим, что трусость виновата в несправедливости мира.   
Мы верим, что мир трудно получить, но иногда необходимо за него сражаться. И все же:   
Мы верим, что правосудие важнее мира.   
Мы верим в свободу от страха, отрицание страха влияет на наши решения.   
Мы верим, что в подвигах и храбрости важно, чтобы один человек поддерживал другого.   
Мы верим, что подтверждение страха управляет нами.   
Мы верим, что столкновение со страхом важно, невзирая на то, что это стоит нашего комфорта, счастья и, порой, даже здравомыслия.   
Мы верим, что даже те, кто могу только шептать, закричат в защиту тех, кто не может защититься сам.   
Мы верим не только в смелые слова, но и смелые поступки, соответствующие им.   
Мы верим, что боль и смерть лучше, чем трусость и бездействие, потому что...   
Мы верим в действие.   
Мы не верим в живущих удобной жизнью.   
Мы не верим, что тишина полезна.   
Мы не верим в благовоспитанность.   
Мы не верим в пустые головы, пустые рты, пустые руки.   
Мы не верим, что обучение справляться с насилием поощряет ненужное насилие.   
Мы не верим, что мы должны иметь возможность оставаться безучастными.   
Мы не верим, что есть любое достоинство, важнее храбрости». 

Конечно, выбрав эту фракцию, до прочтения манифеста, то я не знала, какой тут стимул и во что верят или не верят бесстрашные. Если раньше я не интересовалась этим. Но теперь, прочитав этот манифест, я понимаю, что эта фракция изначально отличалась от той, что сейчас. Но всё же, наказание очень серьёзное. Хотя мне, откуда знать? Чего я только не совершала и не совершила и что я несла, какое наказание? 

Вот именно, что никакого. Ведь, я продавала наркоту и по сей день продаю. Много косячу и убила многих людей. Считаюсь опасным преступником. 

Многие знают, что я бежала с тюрьмы. Хотя это ложные данные. Никогда я там в роли преступника не была. Потому что никто ещё из лидеров других фракций не надевал на меня наручники и не судил. Почему? Спросите их. 

Так, перейдём к последней фракции и её манифесту. 

Манифест Искренности: «"Непорядочность необузданна. Непорядочность временна. Непорядочность делает зло возможным". Нынче ложь проникает в общество, семьи, даже во внутренний мир человека. Одни лгут другим. Родители лгут детям, дети лгут родителям, люди лгут самим себе.   
Непорядочность стала настолько неотъемлемой составляющей жизни людей, их общения, что мы редко видим друг друга такими, какие мы есть на самом деле. Наши темные тайны остаются нашими собственными. И все эти секреты — причины конфликтов.   
Когда мы нечестны с окружающими нас людьми, мы начинаем ненавидеть себя за ложь. Когда мы нечестны сами с собой, мы не можем справиться со своими недостатками, недостатками, которые мы отчаянно стараемся скрыть от своих любимых, недостатки, которые заставляют нас лгать.   
Очевидно, что ложь — только временное решение проблемы. Она сгрызает человека изнутри, и, несмотря на то, что правда могла бы здесь помочь, человек продолжает мучиться, стараясь «защитить» себя до последнего — до момента, когда правда всплывет наружу. Как дикое животное, правда, слишком сильна, чтобы оставаться запертой в клетке. Это частые примеры, которые мы видим в наших жизнях, но все равно не можем понять, что изначальная, правда — идеальное решение.   
Непорядочность — завеса, ограждающая одного человека о другого. Непорядочность позволяет злу сохраняться, скрывая его от тех, кто мог бы с ним бороться. 

"Непорядочность приводит к подозрению. Подозрение приводит к конфликту. Честность приводит к миру". 

Мы видим честным мир. В этом мире родители не лгут своим детям, дети не лгут родителям, друзья не лгут друг другу, супруги не лгут друг другу.   
Когда нас спрашивают о нашем мнении, мы свободны, дать правдивый ответ, не имея необходимости рассматривать альтернативы. Когда мы беседуем с другими, мы не должны оценивать их намерения, потому что они прозрачны. У нас нет подозрения, и никто не подозревает нас. 

И главное... да, прежде всего остального... мы свободны, выставить наши темные тайны на всеобщее обозрение, потому что мы знаем темные тайны своих соседей, друзей, супругов, детей, родителей и врагов. Мы знаем, что в то время как мы испорчены уникальным образом, мы не уникальны, потому что испорчены. Мы можем быть настоящими. У нас нет никаких подозрений. И мы в мире с теми, кто нас окружает. 

"Правда делает нас «прозрачными». Правда делает нас сильными. Правда делает нас связанными". Мы воспитываем своих детей так, чтобы они говорили правду. Мы делаем это, поощряя их говорить то, что они думают, каждую минуту каждого дня. Мы честны со своими детьми, даже не щадя их чувства. 

Единственное, почему люди не могут перенести честность, — это то, что они не готовы слышать правду о себе, они не достаточно сильны. Если дети воспитаны, чтобы слышать и честную похвалу, и честную критику, они не будут столько хрупки во всем. Честная жизнь делает нас сильными. Взрослая жизнь будет определена тем, что каждый член нашей фракции должен раскрыть все свои темные тайны и услышать тайны окружающих его. Таким образом, мы принимаем тайны друг друга. Так мы становимся связанными».   
А что я могу рассказать о своей родной фракции? Да практически ничего.   
Я не знала и не знаю, как и там наказывают неофитов за нарушения очень серьёзных правил. Но могу сказать одно, что на этот вопрос сможет ответить только Лидер своей фракции. И больше никто нам не расскажет, какое именно наказание последует для неофита.


	6. Фелисити посещает брата подруги - Калеба

Всем известно, что Фелисити Смоук девушка общительная. Не только общительная, но главный мудак, как назвала её когда-то подруга Лина. Она сказала именно так: «Ты главный мудак! А после тебя идёт Эрик!». И блондинке приятно слушать это. 

Не будем спрашивать, каким образом Фел оказалась в Эрудиции, но она там оказалась. Многие задаются вопросом, а что она там забыла. Но ответ таков. Ей стало скучно во фракции Бесстрашие, и пришла в Эрудицию, чтобы что-нибудь натворить. 

Если думаете, что Фел просто будет стоять в сторонке или просто что-нибудь похимичит. То нет, то вы ошибаетесь. Она нашла себе жертву. Жертву в виде Калеба Прайора. 

— Привет, красавчик, - прошептала прямо под ухом парня, проведя своей рукой по его волосам. 

Конечно, реакция Калеба была удивительной. Он даже чуточку испугался и подпрыгнул на стуле. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивлённо произносит Прайор. 

— Да, так, - произносит Фел, обходя парня, и садится на стол, рядом с собой оставляет бутылку с водой, - Мне скучно, решила проведать брата своей подруги Трис. 

— Пошла вон! – как-то грубо произнёс Калеб. 

Физзи же не стала отчаиваться, а только пожала своими плечами, слезла со стола и ушла из комнаты, специально забыв бутылку воды, в которую заранее подлила туда сыворотки дружелюбия. С ухмылкой на лице, Фел покинула комнату, а Калеб облегчённо вздохнул, когда надоедливая всем блондинка покинула его кабинет. 

Прошло какое-то время, пока парень работал за своим столом, и ему захотелось попить. Прайор открутил крышку бутылки, и с горла выпил воду, и тут началось самое веселье. Сделав пару глотков, парню стало так легко, как не бывало ранее. 

Он снял с себя футболку, оставшись по пояс голым. Вышел из кабинета и начал прыгать на каждую ногу, припевая песню:   
«А мне не чуть не надо… ни женщин, ни мужчин, … ни шеколада и не мармелааааада,… не надо мне помады и крема от моршин,.. мне нужен пикачу, мне покемона надо!.. Ой, мама,.. мама,… купи мне покемона!.. Маама, я хочу пикачу!» 

Пока парень скакал, пританцовывая и напевая песню, до кабинета Джанин на него смотрели странно. 

Но, когда парень дошёл до кабинета Лидера фракции, то он с разбегу прыгнул на стол и начал танцевать стриптиз. На него все смотрели в шоке. Что сама Джанин, что гости, которые решили посетить лидеры из других фракций.   
Его долго успокаивали, но успокоив, они выяснили, что Фелисити Смоук уже добралась и до них. Теперь они не знают, что делать с этой блондинкой из Бесстрашия.


	7. Как правильно бухать, чтобы не было похмелья?

Как правильно бухать, чтобы не было похмелья?   
Это вопрос века, а точнее всей жизни всего человечества. Вроде как каждый скажет, как правильно бухать и не только, но на самом же деле у каждого человека свой организм и своя особенность в переносимости. 

Если кому-то хватает бутылки водки, чтобы забыться, то кому-то и понюхать пробочки хватить и проснутся с жутким похмельем. 

Прежде чем давать какие-нибудь советы, нужно отталкиваться от особенности организма. И при этом знать свою меру в алкоголе. 

Бывают такие моменты, что каждый из людей может напиться и забыться. И юная девушка, как всем известная Фелисити Смоук, потеряв свою семью, запила.   
Ведь любое горе может сломать любого человека. Скорей всего, каждый думал, что никогда не будет напиваться до похмелья или до того состояния, что он забудется, но когда коснётся, тогда и заберёт свои слова обратно. 

Бывает так, что определённый алкогольный напиток не этого человека.   
Например, для Фелисити коньяк — это не её алкогольный напиток. Даже советы, которые практически каждый знает, не помогают. Потому что у неё такой организм. 

Как же она узнаёт, что хватит пить? Очень просто, вкус алкогольного напитка меняется от приятного до отвратительного. Что означает для Фел: «Хватит пить, либо будет похмелье!». 

Сейчас она не так сильно пьёт, как было раньше. Теперь она знает свою меру в алкоголе и пьёт так, чтобы не было похмелья.   
Прежде чем пойти на какую-то вечеринку или что-то типо этого, где будут пить, то Физзи поступает так: кушает заранее, а значит, съедает рисовую кашу со сливочным маслом и запивает всё это кефиром.   
Конечно, советуют кушать заранее, грамотно пить, грамотно закусывать и правильно принимать лекарства. 

Фелисити знает, что кушать заранее следует: кусочек сала, масла, сырое яйцо, рисовую кашу, выпить молока перед сном или воды, стакан кефира перед выпивкой, настой полыни. Из всего этого многим известно, что ест сама блондинка. 

Как грамотно пить, тут не следует говорить. Ведь каждый знает, как ему пить. И при этом, как правильно закусывать. Но совет один, не пить, точнее не запивать газировкой и много есть во время выпивки. А лучше всего употреблять жирную пищу.   
А чтобы на утро не было похмелья после вечеринки следует принять прохладный и освежающий душ. При этом, не забыв выпить аспирин или активированный уголь. 

Существует пять более эффективных способов предотвратить похмелье. 

Первое — это следует забыть о диетических напитках. Согласно последним исследованиям, которые провели учёные, стоит только смешать выпивку с диетической газировкой, например, колой, и содержание алкоголя в крови сразу же поднимется на 18%. Без сахара и калорий стакане и, соответственно, в желудке, алкоголь беспрепятственно попадает прямо в кровь. Конечно, есть люди, которые не приверженцы напитков на фруктозе, но несколько лишних калорий могут значительно продлить путь к стадии пения караоке. Которого, как хотелось бы отметить Фелисити, его нет в Чикаго, в котором она живёт. Особенно в Бесстрашии, где много пьют и дерутся. Иногда и петь охота людям. 

Второе, что не следует делать, так это курить. Даже «некурящим» бывает трудновато отказаться от сигаретки после хорошей выпивки, но согласно исследованию Брауновского университета, объединение этих двух вредных привычек практически неизбежно приводит к тому, что следующий день будет потерян. Исследователи полагают, что никотин способствует выбросу в организм цитокинов — белков, регулирующих иммунную реакцию. В результате — воспалённый мозг, голова раскалывается, а перед глазами всё плывёт. Хоть это и старые данные, но сперев эти данные у эрудитов, очень даже помогают жить Фелисити и жить без похмелья. 

Третье – не пить спиртное тёмного цвета. Конечно, когда Фел прочла это в книге, которую забрала у эрудитов, то сразу задалась вопросом, а почему же не следует пить спиртное тёмного цвета. Ведь молодёжь предпочитает именно делать наоборот.   
Небольшой урок химии: брожение алкоголя и его дистилляция часто приводят к образованию в нём токсинов, утверждает эксперт в области метаболизма алкоголя и профессор антропологии в Юнион-колледже Джеймс Шефер. Концентрация токсинов велика не только в дешёвом алкоголе, который обычно употребляют студенты, но и в дорогих тёмных спиртных напитках как, например, бурбон, бренди, виски, ром, некоторые виды текилы. В одном из исследований 33% участников, пивших бурбон, страдали от похмелья, в то время, как только 3% из выпивших такое же количество водки проснулись с головокружением.   
Прочитав это в книге, Фел стало ясно, почему именно не следует пить такие напитки. Теперь она взяла это на будущее. 

Четвёртое – стоит принимать витамины. Чтобы алкоголь нормально усваивался, нужны питательные вещества. С медицинской точки зрения, чем больше вы пьёте, тем больше питательных веществ требуется организму, чтобы восполнить ресурсы печени. К тому же, алкоголь разрушает витамин B. В результате соматические клетки лишаются питательных веществ, что приводит к тяжёлому похмелью. Шефер советует пополнять баланс витаминов в организме, принимая комплексы B, B6 или B12. 

И пятое, самое последнее, как раннее вспомнила Смоук, то следует забыть о напитках с пузырьками. Конечно, потягивание виски с содовой выглядит привлекательно, но углекислый газ в компании с алкоголем попадает в верхнюю часть тонкого кишечника, где, в основном, и происходит процесс усвоения алкоголя. В результате — более быстрое и сильное опьянение и, вероятно, мучительное похмелье. 

Все эти заметки Фели запомнила. Ведь скоро вечеринка и она хочет в этот день сохранять ясную голову, а не похмелье на следующее утро. 

Ведь веселиться и отдыхать без алкоголя можно, но надо это уметь и искать везде позитив. Ну и подумаешь, окружающие будут думать, что ты псих. Но про Фелисити же такое не думают. К её вечному позитиву привыкли все. Да и к выходам, которые она может сама устроить тоже.


	8. Интервью

Днём Кортни отправилась к Фел, чтобы взять интервью для газеты, которого не было целых две недели.  
Катрин стучалась в дверь девушку из-за всех сил, чтобы спящая красавица услышала.

— Да кто там ещё? — Открывая дверь, ворчит Фелесити.

— Интервью хочу у тебя взять, думаю, ты не возражаешь, поэтому давай скорее начнём. — Девушка прошла в гостиную и, садясь в кресло, начала задавать вопросы, — Боишься изнасилования? Почему?

— Лично я не боюсь. Кто будет вообще меня насиловать? Я сама кого захочу изнасилую. — Шепчет девушка.

Громкий смех уже выдавала Катрин.

— Идём дальше. Как относишься к ЛГБТ?

— Нейтрально. Ведь мы живём один раз в этой жизни и нужно попробовать все. Но меня больше возбуждают мальчики они такие прям, ммм…

Блонди подняла бровь и сделала непонятный жест.

— Ты когда-нибудь трахалась с парнем, меньше себя? Во всех смыслах.

— Дай-ка подумать и вспомнить… Ах, да. Было такое…- ехидная улыбка появилась на губах второй блондинки. — Это было нечто.

— Расскажи, всем будет очень интересно это узнать.

— Ох, с кого бы начать? Ну… меньше меня были только трое: Эрик, Фор и Уилл. Так вот, первый раз встречалась с Фором, я его покалечила… В итоге пропал тип в командировку, а на самом деле, был на лечении. После Уилл, который изменял своей жене Кристине со мной, в конечно счёте стал моим мужем. После, был Эрик, который состоял в отношениях с Тори, трахал всех. Именно с последним было просто сногсшибательно. Эх, воспоминания.

— Последний вопрос. Назови двух самых приятных тебе людей и двух самых неприятных.

— Эх… Могу сразу сказать, кто мне приятен — это Эрик и Лина. Они мои друзья, моя семья. Да и ты тоже моя подруга… А вот самые неприятные… — девушка напрягла свои мозги. — Трудно сказать… Наверное, Дейзи и Дин?! Я с ними не общаюсь даже. А так… Я общительный человек, всегда прощаю их. Может не в ту фракцию попала?

— Может ты дружелюбная? — Со смешком спросила Кортни.

— Нуууу… Тест показал другое… Хотя я и искренняя и дружелюбная. Наверное, ты права… Я дружелюбная. — Громкий смех прозвучал в квартире девушки.

— Есть одна идея. Давай поедим в Дружку, претворимся членами их фракции и своруем наркоты, а потом будем продавать в баре.

— Зачем у них воровать то, что они у меня покупают? — с дивной улыбкой произнесла Смоук.

— Хм… А запасы есть? Поделишься? — с осторожностью спросила Кортни.

— Да, у меня есть все. Что хочешь? Сколько?

— Самый лучший товар и по больше.

— Эм-с… могу посоветовать Шок… Отличный, в космосе побудешь. Для каждого своё подавай. Лично я продаю наркоту, но не употребляю, надобности так таковой у меня нет. Будешь брать Шок?!

— Да, буду.

— Так-с. с собой у меня только целофановый пакетик Шока. — Говорит девушка, доставая пакет. — Стоимость его составляет для постоянных клиентов 546 ДВЧ.

— Окей, деньги тебе отдам позже, просто все сбережения на карте.

— Договорились. — Говорит девушка, и отдаёт пакет.

Катрин забрала пакет и направилась к выходу, как вдруг Фел ещё кое-что добавила.

— Ты это… только осторожнее употребляй. Мне ещё можно её продавать. А вот остальным…

— Хорошо. До встречи.

Катрин шла с диктофон и блокнотом в редакцию.


End file.
